


Not So Silly

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Animals, Blanket Permission, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, why the hell would demons possess <i>geese?</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Silly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moorishflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moorishflower/gifts).



“Dude, why the hell would demons possess _geese?_ ” Dean demands.

Sam shrugs, looking up from the two feathery bodies he’s stabbed with the demon-killing knife. “Because geese are the spawn of Satan?”

“Hey, just because one chased you halfway across Oak Park when you were seven–”

“What are we going to do with the young?” Castiel cuts him off to ask.

Dean looks at the five goslings and shrugs. “Hell if I know.”

They look up at his voice and start waddling over to him. “Oh, hell no! Go away! Shoo!”

Sam nearly chokes on his laughter as Dean tries to kick the goslings away from his feet. “Oh, c’mon, Dean, they just want to say hello.”

“Fuck you!”

The geese thankfully abandon him, and go over to Cas instead. He blinks, then sinks down to the ground, looking bemused as the goslings huddle into his lap. “What do I do with them?”

“You’re asking me?”

There are too many of them for Cas to hold all at once, and they keep pushing each other out of his lap. Cas picks one up. “Here.”

“Wh–” Dean fumbles as a gosling is passed to him, almost dropping it. And what the fuck is he supposed to do with a baby goose anyway? But the thing snuggles into his arms, and he glares at Sam, who’s practically on the ground laughing.

Until Cas hands him one too, and it starts trying to eat his hair.


End file.
